Luna Azul Capitulo 2
by Magopuki
Summary: Aqui Felix se enfrenta a algo sobrenatural, el terror invade esta historia.¿Que sera de el? Comienza la aventura!


**Luna Azul - Capitulo 2**

**Felix** se encontraba ya camino a la cueva....iba muy campante y feliz, sin saber lo que abia d encontrarse y lo que cambiaria su destino.  
Llego a la piedra de amolar, esta se erguia imponente a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la cueva, encima pudo ver que estaban escritos unos simbolos que el no entendia, algo como : "**Drocale Lunae Mortis**" mmmm extrañas palabras para nuestro amigo..Pues Felix se puso a afialrse sus garras con la piedra, sin percartarse que detras de el, en la cueva estaba sucediendo algo....

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la cueva el ritual estaba llegando a su climax...El Druida que derramo la sangre sobre el hombre comenzo a apartarse....el cuerpo del hombre comenzo a convulsionar, un rayo azul penetro desde el orificio superior hasta el baculo del Druida, y este lo dirijio hacia el hombre, en ese mismo instante una gran Explosion ocurrio en el lugar, todo se lleno de polvo y neblina azul!!! Plashhh!!! Crashh!!! Pluuuuummmm!!!!!!

La escena siguiente muestra la neblina disipandose lentamente, un silencio espectral cubre completamente todo la cueva, y la imagen de los Druidas todos tirados en el suelo cubiertos de sangre y con sus cuerpos desmenbrados y hechos pedazos, al fondo una figura descomunal se alza entre la oscuridad, una figura de cerca de 2.50 Mts de Altura llena de Musculos bien definidos.Su cara era la de Lobo, con grandes colmillos blancos y pulidos saliendo de su hocico.Sus ojos rojos como la sangre derramada, su cuerpo al igual que su cara, cubierto de un espeso pelaje de color negro como la oscuridad, unas inmensas garras en lo que antes eran manos y ahora son patas.Jadeaba, su respiracion se podia sentir, el ambiente estaba tan calmado q asta el ultimo latido de su corazon se escuchaba.Estaba frenetico, buscando una salida....La sangre habia despertado su instinto de manada, y ahora debia de salir para conseguir al rsto de la jauria y proclamarse como su lider.Afuera lo esperaban muchas hembras y el deseo de matar y de apoderarse del reino....

La Bestia habia sido despertada por los Druidas.....

----------------------------O---------------------------------

Mientras tanto afuera se encontraba **Felix**,afilandose las de sus garas tan afiladas.  
De pronto escucho una explosion en el interior de la cueva, vio como desde el cielo un rayo de color azul llegaba desde los cielos y penetraba el techo de la caverna, causando una gran explosion.

**Felix:** ¿Seran de nuevo los Dioses que me kieren matar? rayos si yo no he hecho nada desde que Venus me ordeno dejarla en paz!!!

**Felix** comenzo a asustarse, su corazon misteriosamente comenzo a latir cada vez mas rapidamente, de los adentros de la cueva se escuchaban gruñidos llenos de rabia y dolor, eran una mezcla de gruñidos humano-animal, algo muy aberrante y que haria templar la cara hasta a el mas valiente.La cueva temblaba,de la entrada emergia un humo azul y blanco, y se sentian las pisadas que estremecian el ambiente, algo se estaba acercando en direccion a **Felix**...

**Felix** no lograba salir de su asombro, esto era muy similar a la vez cuando el fue transformado en lo que es hoy en dia,tantos pensamientos llegaban a su mente en este isntante que no lograba moverse, estaba paralizado, atonito,muchas iamgenes pasaban por su mente de tiempos pasados y muchas sensaciones en el tiempo presente hacian que el pobre **Felix** no pudiera moverse ni un centimentro.Sin embargo su instinto natural lo impulsaba a huir, pero la confusion en su mente lo alteraba, **Felix** estaba librando una intensa batalla mental en este instante.

Mientras esto ocurria, a grandes pasos llegaba a la entrada de la cueva la imponente figura de un Licantropo, un hombre Lobo de 2.5 Metros de altura(estando en 4 patas mide eso), hambriento y sediento de sangre ha cruzado la entrada de la cueva y ya esta afuera frente a la piedra de afilar....justo a 10 metros de donde se encuentra felix completamente paralizado.

Alli se los dejo. Agradezco sus opiniones y criticas por buenas o malas que sean.

Proximamente continuara. ;)


End file.
